Fairy Tail: Sweet Nothing Pt 1
by Gfvjsckkfhgokr
Summary: Lucy leaves everybody in Fairy Tail devastated when they figure out that she had left. Lucy then sets out for a journey that will change her way of seeing life, by making her stronger both physically and emotionally. This is the story about a girl who's in love, a boy who is devastated, and a dragon who regrets her past.
1. Chapter 1: The One That Got Away

Fairy Tail: Sweet Nothing, Pt. 1

Chapter 1: The One That Got Away

_**Lucy's POV**_

I walk pass the streets of Magnolia. It seems like any other ordinary day in the city. Everybody seems to be having a good time. Well everybody but me. I guess it's because it's Valentine's Day. I do have a special someone; it's just that his heart belongs to another. All I could say is that she is a lucky girl, which is the weirdest thing because I'm not jealous, I'm just brokenhearted.

With every second I get closer to the guild. My heart aches in pain just thinking about what I am about to do. But I think it would hurt them more than it would to me, which is why I don't want Makarov to tell anybody. While thinking about this I don't even realize that I'm just a few feet away from the guild. I wake up and realize this when I bang my head against the door to the guild hall.

Everybody looked at me. I'm guessing that they noticed my despair from the expression on my face. I hear somebody scream my name but I just keep walking towards the master's office. The moment I open the door I see him sitting on his table with his eyes closed. When he sees me, his face enlightens then he gives a frown.

"What's wrong Lucy? Everything alright?" I can't help but start crying. It's could already tell that this is going to be very hard for me. To leave my family in my past. But I have to.

"I've decided that I want to leave the guild for a while." I start sobbing quietly. I look up and I see a tear run down his face.

"Well alright then. I guess it's time to let one of my children go. But remember, when you leave this guild, you will have to follow three rules. One, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two, you must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. And three, though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all of your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you. Now give me your hand." I raise up my hand it and give it to him. I see the guild mark slowly fade away from my hand.

"I hope we meet again child. Now remember, you will be missed and you have been loved for nine years. I hope that you know that even though you are gone. You will always be in this guild's thoughts, memories, and heart." His words make all of this a bit lighter on me. I left a few more words for him and the guild and before he knew it I was gone.

I walk through the back door of the guild and walk back home. I walk into the sunset with a small smile on my face. I turn around and take one last look at the guild. The master's words pass through my head again, _I hope we meet again_, but in my thoughts, I respond back to him, _I know we'll meet again_. I wave goodbye at the guild and start walking away, remembering all the precious memories that I shared with the place and my friends, no, my family.

* * *

_**Natsu's POV**_

I wonder what had been bothering her on that day. She had nothing but a sad look on her face. I think I saw a tear run down her face. When I called her name she didn't even look at me. She just kept walking, walking away from the hall, walking away from her friends, walking away from me. She went right into the Gramps's office, but never came out.

After fifteen minutes or so, he walked out with tears running down his face and went to talk to Mira. She then joined Gramps bedridden in sadness, and a feeling came to me that all the tears he was laying and the sudden change in mood of Mira had to do something with Lucy. Had she died? No. Gramps wouldn't have ever come out of his office if that happened. I stayed like that for the rest of the day.

The next day came; Gramps seemed to have been in better shape than he was the previous day. Then he stood up at a table. He had said words that made my eyes start to tear up.

"Lucy will no longer be with us, she has left the guild. She has decided that she needs to choose her own path. She said she will one day come back, but that for right now, you don't need to worry about her." It pained me to know that Lucy had done something like that.

After that day, the guild had a hollow. Nobody ever fought again. Gray never stripped, Erza always spent time with her self and I just stopped being, bold. When we went on missions it seemed like there was nothing to save. The money didn't really matter. So we just stopped going.

There would be days where I would cry myself to sleep just thinking about the possible danger that she could be in, it sort of felt like there was no reason to live anymore without her in my life. When nobody was around I would scream her name and start crying, I never knew that my life was so empty without her, I never knew that she was that important to me. I knew that if somebody found out, they wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand how much it hurts.

This same cycle happened day after day, week after week. It never stopped. But what hurt me the most was that, the last time I saw her, she herself looked like she was in pain. But that was five years ago. It yet again is February 14, and all my Valentine's Day presents are on my table, along with a card for each year. And like every other night I would just hope for her safety every night. And I would wait for her to come back, to come to the guild, to come back to her family, to come back to me. And like that my eyes would close shut, and a dream about her would follow. and under my breath I would mutter the name, Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2: My Desire

**This is the second installment of Sweet Nothing, Pt. 1. Please review and tell me what you think about it. If you want to give me any idea to what happens later in the story or what the next chapter could be about. I would appreciate it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Fairy Tail: Sweet Nothing, Pt. 1

Chapter 2: My Desire

_**Lucy's POV**_

It feels like it's been years since I left Fairy Tail. But that was just last week. Is this what life will be like for me? Hours that feel like days, days that feel like weeks. I miss everyone; I wonder how they are doing. I hope that Erza does tell them why I left someday. I hope that they do understand that, I don't want them to keep risking their lives for me. I don't want to keep protecting me like a baby just because my magic just isn't as strong as theirs. I want to prove my strength. I want to show them that I can be just as strong as they are.

I head towards the forest. I think that that would be a good place to practice my magic. But I should watch out for the Vulcans. I don't feel like being raped today. Just thinking about looking at one sends shivers down my spine. There must be some plain space around here. Wait. What magic am I even supposed to practice.

"Ugh, What the hell am I doing!?" I cover my mouth hoping that no one or no thing heard my scream.

"Who's there?!" I gasp not being prepared for what I see.

* * *

_**Erza's POV**_

It still seems like a stupid reason to leave. She didn't want us to risk ourselves trying to save her. What the hell does she mean by that? Couldn't she do that while staying in the guild? I'm beginning to think that the stereo type about blondes being dumb is kind of true. I'm guessing that she knew the consequences of this stunt. But maybe something else drove her away. Either way, she hurt a lot of her friends.

"Hey Erza!" I turn my head to see Mirajane calling me.

"What's wrong Mira?" she looked at me with a strange glare. All it reminded me about was the olden days when we would fight all the time the same way that Natsu and Gray do. I smirk in response. I walk up to the bartender. Luckily, the bar counter was separating us.

"You're staring at Freed's ass. Why are you staring at Freed's ass?" my eyes become wide open and I begin to blush.

"I was… just… thinking" I put one hand on my waist, the other on the counter, and I begin to bite my lip.

"Thinking about Freed's ass!" She tilts her and gives me a deadly stare. I can't but smile at what Mira said.

"Actually I was thinking about Lucy," her face expression becomes plain, but then gives me a suspecting look.

"You were thinking of Lucy, while staring at Freed's ass?" she asks in a suspecting tone.

"Would you drop the Freed ass shit already?!" I scream this out so loudly that everybody in the including Fried himself hears it. Mira's eyes open wide and she gasps loudly.

"Freed's coming this way, act natural. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, Erza you're so funny." She does this while waving her hand in the air and twirling her hair with the other.

"Hello ladies, everything okay?" When people are this oblivious, it annoys me.

"I came because I heard my name and the word ass in the same sentence. Are you guys talking about my ass? Cause if you are, uh, I wouldn't blame you. I mean just look at how voluminous it is." He then walks back to the table except instead of sitting down he leans on the table with his hands and starts shaking his ass in the air. The mere sight of this makes my eye start twitching. Obviously he is flirting with Mira who is once again playing with her hair. At the sight of his ass, I feel my lunch making a reappearance. I run to the bathroom, I don't even stop to look at the sign so I end up going into the boys bathroom.

I come back to see that the horrendous scenery had finally ended. Thank God, because I didn't have enough food left in me to throw up. I walk back to the counter and I see Mira giggling a little about what had just happened.

"Isn't Freed hilarious?" she asks me so innocently.

"Yea, very… Hilarious" I answer sarcastically. I shiver remembering the traumatizing seconds of my life that I will never get back.

"So Erza, what were you about to talk me about before Freed came and started you know…?" she was beginning to annoy me.

"We… I was taking about Lucy" Mira looked down sadly and started cleaning.

"Mira…" I take a deep breath.

"I know why Lucy left" she looks up from the glass and she gives me a sort of worried look.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Who, what in this world are you?" I ask frantically as I see the towering image over me.

"In this world, I am nothing but a deadly dragon, people fear me thinking that I will destroy them. In my world I am the all mighty dragon queen. Any more questions?"

* * *

_**Erza's POV**_

"Why did Lucy leave?" Mira whispers this so that no one else in the guild hears her question.

"She thought that she was one of the weakest factors of this guild. That she was one who was always being saved. She left looking for magic that she said 'would make her stronger.' She said the day that she returns; she will be stronger, both physically and mentally." Mira makes a face showing how hurt she is by what she just heard.

"That selfish bitch!" The girl screams this out loud and catching everybody, including Natsu's attention.

"That's a stupid reason to leave!" she whispers this and wipes a tear from her face. Her reaction to this surprised me. I was just expecting a 'oh' or an 'okay.' But the fact that she cried me think about the relationship and bond that they both shared. I don't recall them being close at all. Or were they?

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Y-y-you're a dragon?" I start to shiver at the great pressure that she feels in the atmosphere.

"I'm not a dragon. I'm the dragon. I am Queen Lumina, queen of the dragon world." The glistering dragon then stares up at the sky.

"Why are you here on Earth? I thought all the dragons disappeared on July 7, X777." I stare at the amazing figure that I'm in the presence of.

"They were all sent back home by my _ex-_husband King Acnologia, Dragon of the Apocalypse. He then went around killing any dragon that went against his ruling. I as well went against it. He immediately demanded divorce and banished me from the dragon world. I know live in this world. It's a lonely life, but I prefer solitude." She then looked down at me.

"What have you come to this forest for?" I look up at her.

"My Name is Lucy Heartfilia. I, used to be in Fairy Tail…"

"Used to… What do you mean used to?" she asked me, she sounded sort of mad.

"I left the guild because I was always in the way. I was the one who was always being saved. I didn't like causing my friends trouble. So I left. I came to this forest to train." I looked down at my shadow.

"I… D-d-don't… know." A tear runs down my face.

"Do you already use magic?" the majestic dragon crosses her arms after she asks the question.

"I-I-I'm a celestial wizard."

"I see… What type of magic would you like to learn?"

"I don't know. I just want to be stronger. I want to protect my friends the same way that they protected me throughout the years. I don't want to be the weakest factor in my guild." I start to cry when I think back to all the moments that my friends were hurt. I was so helpless; I was like a baby in each and every situation.

"I will teach you dragon slayer magic. I will help you accomplish your goal. I see potential in you, you are not selfish, you are well loved among your friends and family, and you want to show them your love. Therefore I will help you." I start to cry uncontrollably. I then start to take deep breaths, and begin to calm down.

"Me, are you sure." I look up and she nods her head.

"Thank you" I say

"But first I need to lay out some rules, One, when you are done with your training, don't tell anyone that I am here. Not even the dragon slayers in your guild. Two, There will be no foul language when I'm training you; the only word I will allow is damn. And three, Never say 'I can't,' the phrase annoys me. There isn't one human being who can't do everything, they just choose not to or put no effort into what they are doing. Got it?" I nod my head and look up at her.

"What type of dragon are you?" I ask her.

"You'll find out soon. Now go get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." I nod my head and head back home.

* * *

**So how was the second chapter, good/bad/in between? If you want to lend me an idea I would be grateful. I might not update every day, thanks to the break I was able to get the beginning of this story up and running. Please review.**


End file.
